


【最王】毕业舞会

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 这个其实也是有本体的，但我嗨完就忘了里面的宝石由章鱼提供（？）
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	【最王】毕业舞会

他们要在毕业的时候举办化妆舞会。  
至于为什么是化妆舞会？甚至还带剧情？我不知道。  
是百田解斗告诉我的这个消息，抓着我的肩说了这么一通之后，又风风火火地走了。  
“等等！百田君！时间……”  
我看着百田解斗的背影，却也无奈地叹了口气。  
也是，这样才是他，就算过了三年……不，即便是十年也不会变吧。  
我对百田君有这样的自信。  
但是……毕业舞会的时间，地点，以及要求，我确实一概不知。  
三年啊。  
自从升上了三年级，我在希望之峰的日子就很少了，社会各界针对“超高校级的侦探”的委托层出不穷，为了完成这些，我有时候甚至不得不在日本全境奔走——想必这就是雾切前辈的生活了吧。  
前两年尚且还和同班同学一起在学院里生活……但是大家也比较零散，是赤松同学和百田同学将所有人团结在一起，我们才得以了解彼此。  
“毕业舞会吗……太好了，又能和大家一起……很期待呢。”  
“期待着发生什么呢？”  
熟悉的语调，戏谑的尾音，我对这样的突如其来早有预料，心底里暗自叹了口气的我转过身，面对着他。  
“你好，王马君，你也是刚回来吗？”  
“呢嘻嘻，不愧是侦探呢！我明明已经把斗篷和帽子脱了，你到底是哪里看出来我是刚回来的啊？”  
王马小吉，超高校级的总统，是一个乍一看有些令人感到麻烦的存在，但是熟悉了之后，就会知道他没有恶意，当然，作为同班同学，除了要忍受他没完没了的恶作剧之外，还需要在一堆一堆的谎言中被玩弄得晕头转向。  
嗯……总而言之，他还算是一个好人……吧？  
当然，对我来说并不止于此。  
现下里，他为了吓我一跳突然出现在我的身后，即使没有把我吓到也眨着紫绀色的眼睛饶有趣味地看着我，两只手背在身后，前倾着身体看着我——这是……还有话要说吧？想要观察我的反应，既然如此，我希望他知道的是毕业舞会的信息。  
“你是来告诉我关于毕业舞会的事情的吗？”  
“啊，不愧是最原酱，竟然连我的想法都看穿了，”说着，王马小吉像是要说悄悄话一般，凑了近来，把手拢在嘴边，“这件事你千万要保密，毕业舞会的演员，只有四个哦？因为要做出那种意想不到的效果，大家是要偷偷排练的呢？”  
好，想也不用想，你一定不包括在那四个人之中。  
“那你呢？”  
“如果不是秘密演员之一，我怎么会知道这个消息的呢？”  
“是靠着偷听或者逼问出来的吧？”  
等等，那刚才的百田君应该是真的了，他既然告诉了我，说明我也在其中……真的没问题吗？百田君要演什么？  
“诶……好过分啊，最原酱不相信我……”  
“摆出……这么失落的表情也没用，如果邀请了王马君，大家一定会头疼的，请王马君好好反思平时都干了些什么。”  
“头疼啊……”王马小吉食指轻点着脸颊，一副若有所思的样子，“可是他们真的邀请了我哦？连我也百思不得其解呢。”  
“这一定是谎言吧。”  
“说的对呢，这一定是他们的谎言。”  
在希望之峰学院同年龄的班里，能一句话说上半天的，只有他了——而且到了最后，你也不能知道他说的是真是假，大多数时候的对话纯属浪费时间，我们只是陪无聊的总统打发时间的玩具罢了。  
这个倒是王马小吉亲口说的。  
“没什么事的话我就先走了，希望你不要给大家捣乱了。”  
也许去问赤松同学比较快，不知道她是不是所谓的秘密演员……说起来，百田君风风火火地跑来跑去到底是在找谁呢？  
啊，肚子饿了。  
那个时候我还不知道，我已经大错特错了。

“今天也要为了最美丽的料理和欧派奋斗啊！”  
“不要做出令人困扰的事情就行……”  
餐厅里，花村前辈意外地做了掌厨，如今已经毕业的他早已被世界级的米其林餐厅抢来抢去，又在市中心开了一家自己的店，应该忙的不可开交才是，怎么抽空回来了希望之峰？一问之下才知道原来是被邀请回来的。  
我们毕业舞会上的所有餐点，就是将由花村前辈负责的。  
“一想到就很激动呢……”  
“什么呀？”  
“啊，啊，我说的是毕业舞会你来负责做饭这件事……明明已经是享誉世界的主厨，却要来我们这样一个小小的毕业舞会……”  
“no~no~no，”花村辉辉敲打着桌子，“你们可是超高校级的毕业啊，这么多超高校级的齐聚一堂，就算是我也会兴奋的啊，再加上赤松那样的——咳咳咳咳——”  
看来花村前辈也学会收敛他那个性格了，正当我十分欣慰地想着的时候……  
“比起赤松，还是入间来跳脱衣舞更合适吧！”  
我错了，超高校级也许就是一群死性不改的人。  
我感到一阵心绞痛。  
“花村前辈，毕业舞会上没有那种东西……”  
“不过赤松的话，刚才我看见她的时候觉得她确实又大了一圈呢，这就是青春期女孩子的实力吗，真棒啊！”  
到底该怎么样让他停下来……等等，刚刚？  
“你知道赤松同学去哪里了吗？”  
“说是要去天台排练呢，莫不是真的是脱衣舞……”  
我感觉没功夫再应对满口黄腔的花村前辈，赶紧把他准备的美味盖浇饭吃完，上了本科大楼的天台。  
“啊，最原同学！”  
看到一头黄发飘散着的赤松枫整理文稿的样子，我终于觉得我找对了方向。  
看到我神情的不对——我想我一定是有一种如释重负的样子，她上前询问我的情况，而在我叹着气向赤松枫解释来龙去脉的时候，百田解斗风风火火地冲上了天台。  
“哪里都找不到那小子……诶？你来啦终一。”  
“百田君……你这是要找谁？”  
没错，他带来了一个令我震惊的消息。  
王马小吉确实也是参与者。

据他们所说，是想要拉进与王马小吉的关系才邀请得他。  
看来……在百田君走了之后才出现的王马君确实是在躲着他。  
“哦……感觉这三年没怎么见过他，也总是摸不清他的想法，所以就这么决定了！”  
看着赤松同学一脸为难的样子，我觉得王马君逃走了也许才是给大家减少麻烦的正确打开方式。  
本来想开口说“我刚才见到王马君了”，但是张了张口又觉得于事无补，就算去刚才那片地方找又能怎样呢？他想躲，没人能找得到他。  
“终一，你知道王马那家伙在哪儿吗？”  
“我刚回来，我怎么会知道？”  
“哎，说的也是……不过经常看到你们一起出现，还以为你会有线索……”  
“百田君……你是……认真的吗？”  
我？和王马小吉一起出现？不可能，这不可能。  
“哦，高二有段时间你们不是一直在一起吗？”  
“那……那段时间是有事……”  
二年级的时候确实和他联手阻止了一场阴谋，但那次合作也仅限于合作。  
不过……  
好像真的……  
我掐了掐眉心，感觉有点头疼。  
说真的，我好像确实很多时候都能知道他的行踪——在我自己都没意识到的时候。  
比如我知道他也是今天刚回来，是因为我负责的那场宝石展失窃案。  
“昨天举办了赞助商的鉴赏会……大家都喝多了……今天早上起来宝石就变成假的了！”  
是宝石展的头牌宝石没了，看过了鉴别文书，我又接过长长的赞助商的名单，他们大多已经飞回自己的城市做自己的事了，对于展览有兴趣的才留下来。  
然而看着名单上的赞助商，我不禁感觉额头突突地跳。  
王马小吉虽说平时也不在学院，谁也不知道超高校级的总统在暗地里进行的活动是什么，但是学校既然认定了他的才能，大家也就默认他有一技之长。  
只不过看着赞助组织里DICE的字样，我只能在内心里祈祷，希望他在做的是对社会有益的活动……  
但——怎么可能啊。  
在看到DICE的名字的时候，我已经在心里断定是他亲自到现场做的了，因为只有我知道，他的DICE背地里都喜欢干点什么，热衷于搞笑犯罪给社会添麻烦的他们，肯定不会就此善罢甘休；这个盗窃案到了现在，只有犯罪，而没有对应的惩治和搞笑，想必DICE一定会有下一步动作。  
于是，我抱着这样的心态飞回了希望之峰，却还来不及抓住他问个明白，他就玩起了失踪。  
“算了，再等下去时间都来不及了，我们搞我们的！”  
百田君终于放弃了，我不禁和赤松同学一并释然地叹了口气。  
那时候我还不知道，接下来我要面对什么。

“王国的骑士……请接受我的决斗邀请！我要让你看看，我一定会赢回公主！”  
赤松枫拔出长剑，英姿飒爽。  
“嘛……看上去还好，不过毕竟是临时改的剧本……”  
白银纺一边指导着一边在一旁喃喃自语。  
“什么？就凭你也想赢？先问问我的剑答应不答应！”  
百田解斗也拔出长剑，意气风发。  
所以……为什么我来演公主？  
得到的答案是“因为你看起来不像能打架的样子”。  
不要这么轻易就否定别人啊！只是在舞台上舞刀弄剑我还是可以的！可以的！  
而且这个诡异的剧本……  
我曾向赤松同学投去询问的目光，没想到她拿了改动过的剧本笑道：“啊，还可以啊！辛苦了！白银！”  
哪里可以了！观众看到这种狗血剧真的不会吐槽吗？  
“还好啦，因为是用我以前听到的一个朋友的故事改编的所以感觉还蛮有趣的。”  
你的朋友经历了什么啊！  
但是看到他们两个兴致勃勃的样子，我还是决定保持沉默。  
时间一晃而过，转眼就到了毕业舞会的前夜。  
“今天也辛苦大家了！走之前我们试一下衣服吧？”  
白银纺看起来很高兴的样子，我就算心里一万个拒绝，也不忍心说出来。  
白银纺亲自拉过我进行装扮和化妆，经过了繁复的工序，一整套夸张的长裙被套上，里面穿上的八层裙撑把长裙的装饰全部展现了出来……不得不说白银同学的手艺真的很好。  
“啊……太好看了……”  
白银纺露出一副痴了的表情，末了还不忘给我喷上了香水，在我出现在赤松枫和百田解斗面前时，只听到他们也倒吸一口凉气。  
“今，今天……就这样吧！嗯！衣服很合身！”  
我躲避着他们的目光，回到更衣室匆匆脱下了演出服，感觉不是很自在。  
不过是化妆舞会，应该没人认得我，我也认不出别人才是。  
走在夜色下回到宿舍楼，我感到少许有些安慰——正当我准备跨进宿舍楼大门时，一道视线盯了我，使我不禁起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
我熟悉那感觉，左看右看无人，我便向上看去，果然，在宿舍楼大门的房檐上，露出了半只脑袋，八爪鱼似的发尾四处伸展，一双狡黠的眼睛正嬉笑着盯着我呢  
“王马君，快下来，上面脏。”  
“呢嘻嘻，最原酱怎么样都不怕呢！”  
我无言以对，对于他无论如何都想吓我的招数，我从第一次见面就领教过了。  
我刚踏进希望之峰的时候，性子比较孤僻，有空的时候就会坐在一个没人的长凳上没完没了地看书。  
王马小吉就是那个时候从天而降。  
如同字面的意思，他突然就从天上下来，踩在我身边的长凳上，利用下蹲的姿势做着缓冲，他长长的斗篷因为惯性的原因还飘在半空，一只手按在长凳上作支撑点，另一只手半扶着倾斜的总统帽。  
我侧过头时，视线捕捉到的就是这一幕。  
但他那时候的神情可谓恐怖，面色铁青，眼中充满了凝重和威吓，双唇紧闭抿成了一条线……  
总而言之，他像一个天降的怪物一样，黑色的斗篷和紫绀色的眼睛，无一不像把我吃了的样子。  
于是，我们的初见并不是那么美好。  
那个时候他也是这么说的，他轻轻啧过一声之后，凑近了问我。  
不害怕吗？  
而我是这么回答的：为什么要害怕？你也是希望之峰本科的同学吧？  
他听了这话，突然很饶有趣味的样子，满脸的阴云散去，仿佛从来没有过那么可怕的神情——这也是我第一次知道人变脸可以这么快。  
初次见面，我叫王马小吉，是超高校级的总统。  
幸会，我叫最原终一，是超高校级的侦探。  
他看上去很高兴，突然凑近我的耳朵，用耳语的声音告诉我，不要暴露他来过这里的消息，就像……现在这样。  
“王，王马君？你干什么？”  
他突然靠近令我猝不及防，但是他没有说话，只是在我靠近脖颈的地方嗅了两下。  
“唔……有香水味……最原酱，和女人鬼混去了？”  
“谁会这么干啊！”  
“诶？”他收回头，眨了眨无辜的大眼睛，“很多人会啊？比如桑田前辈，花村前辈，百田酱……”  
“百，百田君才不是那样的人！”  
“呢嘻嘻……真的吗？不过，这也不关我事，我只是比较关心最原酱什么时候有喷香水的习惯了？”  
“我……不是我！还不是……那个演出……”  
他一副恍然大悟的样子。  
“啊，就是明天了呢！所以最原酱演什么？”  
“公……公主……”  
拜托了，请不要笑，我会无地自容的——虽说我在说出自己的演出身份时就泄了气。  
但是对面可是王马小吉啊，我想太多了，看着他一副笑弯了腰的样子，我生气地甩下了他。  
“你慢慢笑吧，我去睡了。”  
“哎……不是，哎！哎……最，最原酱！”  
没有听清他想说什么，房门在我身后合上，隔绝了一切来自外面的噪音。  
我得睡个好觉……说实话，我开始后悔接这个任务了。  
但我突然想到一个问题。  
王马君本来在这个演出里，担任的是怎样的角色呢？  
但是思路想到一半就被打断，因为我想到一个更重要的问题，以至于我甚至一跃而起，大呼糟糕。  
打开房门，门外自然没有了他的身影，回头去敲他的房间——自然也是没人。  
忘记询问他关于宝石展的事了。

毕业舞会在一个新布置好的礼堂进行，上面四面八方都是玻璃，搭配上白色的穹顶，分外好看。  
大家七零八落地入了场，感受着仿佛维多利亚时代的优雅……并没有，因为化装舞会的要求就是“装扮到没人认得出来你”，所以大家使了劲发展出千奇百怪的装扮，与其说是化装舞会，不如说是怪物秀。  
我从边门的门缝里望着大家，虽然只认出了穿着复古长裙东奔西跑的冬条斩美，但是其他人的“形状”让我多少能猜到一些，不由得感到了一丝紧张。  
“去……上个厕所吧……”  
我提起裙子悄悄往厕所移动，但当我走到门口时，又惊觉就这么去了可能会把裙子弄脏，就在我犹豫不决的时候，转角处发出了倒吸一口凉气的声音。  
我有不祥的预感。  
花村辉辉正站在那里——估计本来也是要上厕所的，现在已经盯住我看呆了。  
“这位小姐！”他突然反应过来，一边向我靠近一边大声说道，“能赏我一个热吻吗！”  
“呃……呃……我……不用了！”  
我语无伦次，连连后退，不知道该不该公布自己的真实身份……主要是怕失去了惊喜的环节辜负了赤松百田他们的努力。  
“不想亲我的脸的话，亲下面也可以！”  
“那个……不是！”  
“我会给你做天底下最好吃的料理只要你亲我一口就行了！”  
“花村前辈！我是最原终一！”  
忍无可忍之下，我脱口而出，很明显他愣了一下。  
然后，就在我想开口解释的时候——  
“最原？那你可以亲我一口吗？”  
？？？  
我不知如何摆脱他，只得提起裙子就跑，两个人就在后台这里你追我赶地躲了三四圈……他为什么这么不依不饶？就在我气喘吁吁的时候，我在离大门口三四米的一个拐角撞上了百田解斗。  
“终一？你去哪儿了？我们四处在找你！”  
“演出要开始了吗！那正好……快走！”  
那时候，我只想从花村前辈的骚扰中脱离，全然忘了我之前想去上厕所这件事。  
所以事情就变得麻烦起来。  
礼堂的灯光都被熄灭，我们三个演员在惊呼声中登场，但演出进行到一半的时候，我的心已经飘到了厕所那里。  
前方，赤松枫正慷慨激昂地念出台词——我十分感谢冬条同学能拉住不明事理的狱原同学，但是我更希望她能看穿我的忍耐……开玩笑的。  
我的真实表情应该是掩盖在厚重的脂粉之下，所以难以察觉我难看的神情也是情理之中。  
总，总觉得好尴尬……为什么会因为这种事……  
接下来还有我的戏份，都进行到了这一步，忍一忍就过去了。  
“希望这种奇怪的演出赶紧结束”什么的……想一想就好了。  
就在我这么想的时候，上方传来了玻璃碎裂的声音，众人的惊叫环绕在四周，我抬头看去——  
戴着半面哥特式面具，身穿黑色奇装异服的人从天而降，长长的刺边披风扬在半空，他猛地降落在我面前，伸出了手……穿过我的两腋，将我提起来。  
“公主！公主被劫走了！好厉害！这也是其中的一环吗？”  
“哈？你是白痴吗？看看笨松的表情就知道是意外了啊！”  
我一时间忘记了说话，因为我认得出他是谁。  
我就这样呆在那里，直到他再次“飞”了起来。  
“等……等等！王马君？！”  
“王马？”  
百田解斗举起长剑，俨然是一副惊讶也要捍卫公主的骑士，但是已经来不及了，王马小吉已经带着我升了起来。  
还没等众人反应过来，他已经荡向了另一侧的玻璃，我刚刚看清他身上吊着的钢绳，他却已经一个侧身，撞碎了另一边的玻璃。  
完了。  
我心里只有一个念头，这次的赔偿费用要多少？  
但是王马小吉并不会因为这种事停下，他踩在窗框上，只是轻轻向前一跃，就把所有的质疑和惊叹抛在脑后，消失在了夜空里。  
这就是超高校级的总统，DICE的总统。  
“啪嗒”  
在跃出去的最高处，他打开了滑翔翼，巨大的滑翔翼承担着两个人的重量也完全没问题，就这样，我们离开了本科部的校区，向着预备年级滑去。

“厕所！”  
一落地，我脱下繁复的裙子丢在原地，火急火燎地逃进了预备大楼的厕所——对不起！白银同学！我会把裙子洗好了还给你的！  
我头一次感觉厕所是这么美妙的东西，在我洗手的时候，听到王马小吉在外面呼唤我，接着，一个塑料袋从窗外丢了进来，砸在我的头上。  
是我制服——他从哪里搞来的？  
等我出来的时候，王马小吉抱着小山一样的裙子，愁眉苦脸地坐在紫藤架子下面，说出了这么久以来的第一句话。  
“最原酱你总算出来了！这个要怎么收啊！”  
“我……我也不知道！”  
我叹了口气，走过去坐在他身边，月已高升，今夜真是乱糟糟的，但也有一种莫名的开心。  
“怎么样？今晚很刺激吧？有感受到把一切搞得乱糟糟的喜悦感吗？”  
“没有，回去之后记得和表演的大家道歉……亏我们这么辛苦的排练……还有玻璃，对了，你得赔偿学校的损失。”  
“可是你一脸傻笑啊。”  
我摸了摸自己的脸，并没有，不过我知道，即使是开心，也并不是因为破坏了剧本什么的。  
“你的组织为什么要参与宝石展的赞助？”  
“啊……我的组织？那是什么？”  
“别装傻了，你整天把DICE挂在嘴边，谁不知道那是你的组织？”  
“啧，”他举起食指竖在嘴边，露出一个危险的微笑，“别搞错了，最原酱，我只对你一个人提过那么多次的DICE啊。”  
心跳漏了半拍，我不得不承认，这样子的王马君有点犯规，特别是他还带着面具的样子，让我看不见他的表情——但是看见了有用吗？这个人平时就戴着面具，无时不刻编织着谎言。  
“所以？你真的不知道宝石的下落吗？”  
我为了让他看起来不那么犯规，伸手摘下了他的面具，果不其然，一张嬉笑的脸出现在我面前。  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“就算你不打算说我也不……诶？”  
“最原酱耳背了吗？我说我知道宝石在哪里。”  
“那你还不快去——”  
“在此之前，我很好奇，最原酱这么急着转移话题是为什么？”  
还回去。  
不要追问啊。  
他凑了上来，此时王马小吉的脸就在我半寸之遥，柔和的月光打在他的脸上，他问了什么？我不知道，我宁愿就这样浑浑噩噩地度过这段时光，我也想要珍惜与他同在的每一分每一秒。  
未曾表达的心迹，浮上思绪的表层，我说不出口，那还不能想想吗？  
没错，最原终一喜欢王马小吉，从第一眼开始就是了。  
他的呼吸近在咫尺，我下意识攀上手抚摸那脸颊，看不穿的谎言，触不及的心事，我永远也无法解开名为王马小吉的谜团，我曾以为自己对他只是好奇，但是随着时间的推移，我越来越清楚地明白，我也不是对谁都那么好奇。  
仅仅是因为特殊，那就不能称之为纯粹的喜欢吗？我不知道，但他是如此的特殊，我不想再去考虑多余的事，只不过……一想到要毕业了，与他所能再见的日子变得遥遥无期，我就感到心底止不住的遗憾翻滚着。  
它们从未消失，从最一开始，到现在，我感到自己只是在虚度时光，在消耗我们两之间的日子。只因为是同学，所以肆无忌惮地消耗着时间，遗憾便像水底淤泥渣滓，沉沉到了最底下，但只要轻轻一翻，又会浮上来，将水搅浑。  
而此刻，三年的遗憾就像是千斤的重担，再也不会沉底，而是压在我的心上，使我变得痛苦又压抑。  
那么，不再遗憾吧。  
我感到自己的手一抖，轻轻地吻了上去。  
就算他会困扰，就算他会生气，我也得给这三年，留下点什么。  
唇齿相依，我发现他没有躲开也没有拒绝，正在我迟疑着不知道下一步该怎么办时，他给出了回应，把小巧的舌头触着我的牙齿。  
我感觉自己的大脑瞬间宕机了。  
王马小吉将手臂环绕上我的脖子，脸凑的更近，为了能让他的舌能进入我的口腔，加深了这个吻，我们的嘴唇不断地摩擦，我也学着他的样子用舌头交卷着探索，与他纠缠在一起，互换着唾液；他的气息炽热地喷在我脸上，我并不觉得讨厌。  
但是有些呼吸不过来。  
正在我幸福地晕乎乎的时候，王马小吉突然将灵巧的舌一卷，一送，一个硬物被吃到我口中，我感受到它的棱角，意识到这是什么。  
“这，这是……”  
我将那硬物吐了出来，惊讶地发现那就是展览上的头牌，那颗绝世无双的宝石。  
“最原酱应该看过鉴定书吧？应该知道这是什么宝石吧？”  
我点了点头，低声回答道：“紫黄晶。”  
是我们眼睛的颜色。  
紫色和黄色融合，在这颗切割成方形的宝石上有一条完美的分界线——纯天然的紫黄晶非常少见，这么大一颗的更是珍品；紫色和黄色又分得如此漂亮而不混浊的，更是珍品中的珍品。  
“你一直含着这颗宝石吗？”  
“所以我才说我知道宝石在哪儿。”  
怪不得他飞在空中的时候不说话，这么跌宕……不怕一下子吞下去吗？  
我现在知道他偷这颗宝石是为了什么了。  
“王马君，我喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”  
今夜，月色真美。


End file.
